1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector apparatus for connecting a source of water to an evaporative cooler float valve, and, more particularly, to an adapter for connecting an ordinary garden hose to an evaporative cooler float valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporative coolers include a water sump at the bottom of the cooler. The sump comprises a source of water which is circulated and recirculated through pads. Air is forced through the water-soaked pads, and the air is cooled by giving up heat of evaporation to the water in the pads. A pump is disposed in the sump for pumping the water from the sump to the top of the pads, and usually to a series of troughs from which the water flows by gravity downwardly through the pads. The water not evaporated is returned to the sump. Since the water height in the sump is usually kept constant, a source of fresh water is required to replace the water evaporated by the air flow through the pads. In order to keep the water at a constant level, a float valve is used to control the flow of fresh water.
In the prior art, there are generally two kinds of water lines for supplying water to the evaporative coolers. The first type of water line is a copper tubing, which is typically quarter-inch copper tubing, although other sizes of copper tubing are also used. The second type of tubing is plastic tubing, which is comparable in external diameter to the copper tubing.
The exterior threads on the float valve are straight threads, and in order to provide a watertight seal with the two types of tubing, a metal or plastic ferrule is required. The ferrule fits around the outside of the tubing and a compression nut is then used to seal the ferrule, and thus the tubing, against the inside diameter of the valve inlet. The compression nut engages the external threads of the valve inlet, and forces the ferrule to provide a metal to metal seal or a plastic to metal seal.
The tubing is, of course, connected to a water source remote from the cooler. This in turn requires a valve to connect the tubing and the water source. This is typically accomplished by adding a special valve in a water line on the exterior of a building, or dwelling, and usually in conjunction with an outside hose bib. However, the valve is not an ordinary hose bib type valve, but it is usually connected thereto. This generally requires installation by a plumber or a person with more skill than an ordinary householder.
Garden hoses and float valves have threaded connectors that are different in both the diameters and the thread types. Garden hoses have tapered threads, and the float valves have straight threads of much less pitch than garden hoses. The diameter of the garden hose connectors is much greater than the diameter of the float valve connectors.
From the above discussion, it may be understood that the ability to connect an ordinary garden hose to an evaporative cooler float valve would be highly desirable. Garden hoses are easily and inexpensively procured by a householder, and are easily connected to hose bibs. In addition, "Y" hose bib adapters having double bibs are readily available at hardware stores and are easily connected to a single hose bib. The "Y" hose bib adapter thus allows the use of two separate garden hoses from a single hose bib. The use of one of the two valves of such a "Y" adapter allows a garden hose to be dedicated to an evaporative cooler. At the same time, it allows the free use of the second or other valve for connection to a garden hose and to be used as required by the householder, as for example watering the garden, flowers, washing a vehicle, etc. The use of the second hose in no way impairs the dedicated use of the first valve, and its garden hose, exclusively for an evaporative cooler.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an adapter with an integral ferrule or sealing element for connecting a garden hose to the float valve of an evaporative cooler, and thus eliminates the problems of the prior art associated with the use of tubing, to provide water for an evaporative cooler.